Oh Deer
by sachiyanbi
Summary: [oneshot] Shikamaru and Hinata are two odd ends of the spectrum but somebody brings them closer than ever. /witty title huh/


_A/N: originally I wanted to make this with just Shikamaru and Neji but then when I started writing the story seemed off, so I tossed in Hinata for good measure. Lmao let me know if you liked the story! I'd love to do more with this trio/ It might seem somewhat…OOC. That's mainly because the saying "things are not always what they seem" inspired me_

 ** _Fair warning: includes some 'sadistic' characters and implied fetishes/_**

* * *

It was a rainy day in Konoha. Not the kind of dull, grey, heavy kind of rain. It was more softer and quiet and just overall pleasant. So pleasant in fact that many citizens strolled through the busy streets of the Leaf. Some with umbrellas while others opted to let the cooling water wash over their skin.

"Sh-Shikamaru! W-wait up!" The soft voice of Hinata Hyuga called out.

"Come on Hinata, I don't want to catch a cold…It'll be troublesome." Said teen muttered as he gently pulled on her hand. Hinata nodded, quickening her pace to match him. It was an odd sight for some who recognized the pair (well mostly the Hyuga). Lazy Shikamaru Nara holding the sweet Hyuga's hand. Some speculated they were a couple; many thought Hinata was just being nice. Whatever it was between them it had most of the village confused and intrigued.

As the two teens walked through the village, hand in hand with no umbrella they bumped into somebody they least expected; Yoshino Nara.

"Oh! Shikamaru! What are you doing out in the rain? Well since you're here why don't you help me-" The Nara wife cut herself off as she looked at her son.

"What are you holding?" Yoshino asked, curiously looking over his shoulder. Her dark eyes were greeted by bright lilac ones.

"Eh?! Hinata?"

"A-ah…hello." Hinata gave a meek smile. Yoshino, confused as ever began to bombard two with all sorts of questions. Such as _How long?_ Or _Is this what those rumours around Konoha were about?_. Hinata, timid as ever hid behind the taller teen.

'What a drag…' Shikamaru groaned internally. Sensing that Yoshino wouldn't let them go Hinata cleared her throat, grabbing the talkative woman's attention.

"Um…I'd l-love to talk t-to you more but…um…Shikamaru s-said he wanted to show me s-something…" Hinata explained, her quiet voice barely audible over the rain.

Shikamaru glanced from his mother to Hinata, waiting for her response. Seemingly embarrassed she let it all out, Yoshino excused herself saying she had other errands to run. With a quick goodbye, the two teens were off again. Shikamaru knew exactly where to go with Hinata in tow. Hinata on the other hand had no idea. When she awoke that day Hanabi had told her _that Nara is looking for you again._ As much as she liked spending time with friends, she was hoping to train. When she left the Hyuga compound Shikamaru was right outside, hands in his pockets with no umbrella. She offered to get them both one to share but he countered with _I have to show you something right now._

It's true, sweet Hinata Hyuga knew of the rumours around Konoha. How everyone thought they were dating. Hell, even Naruto questioned the two when they were eating dango (to which Hinata promptly fainted). Hinata herself didn't think they were a couple, and she was sure Shikamaru didn't feel the same way. They never use to hang out unless the others from their academy days were present. However it was thanks to one faithful accident that they started to go out more often. Hinata began to think back to her encounter with the mundane teen.

"Oi, Hinata! Don't doze off on me." Shikamaru snapped his fingers in front of her face. Blinking her eyes several times before focusing back to him, she let out a small apology. The Chunin shrugged it off as he let go of her hand. Looking around at their surroundings Hinata noticed they were in the forest.

"Um…what are w-we doing in the f-forest?" Shikamaru rolled his shoulders before replying.

"The Nara forest. We're in the Nara forest." Hinata still gave him a confused look. Not bothering to answer he took her hand again, leading her through the lush greenery. The wide-eyed Hyuga looked around the rainy scenery. The Nara forest was definitely beautiful, especially with the rain falling around. Hinata even caught sight of a deer, which she smiled at before it trotted someplace else. Shikamaru sighed with relief as he saw the small building he was bringing the Hyuga to. It wasn't big; it was maybe 10 Ichiraku stalls by 10 Ichiraku stalls. However to the two 15 year olds it was plenty. Opening the door, the two took comfort in not having the rain on them anymore.

Hinata observed the area. It was sparsely decorated. Some untouched boxes in one corner, a couch lined with decorative pillows, a small dining table with several chairs around, an old fireplace, a small sectioned she assumed to be the kitchen, and another door that probably led to a small room.

"This is nice." Hinata commented, genuinely happy.

'This must be what he wanted to show me.' She thought to herself as she walked inside more.

"I would have brought you home…but that's not where the surprise is." Shikamaru walked over to the only other door in the building. He gestured to Hinata to stay quiet and close her eyes. Giddy with excitement, Hinata did as she was told. Shikamaru opened the door, slowly leading her inside. Hinata heard soft breathing over the pitter-patter of the rain.

'Is it a baby deer?' Hinata smiled to herself, ready to open her eyes.

"You can open your eyes now." Shikamaru said. The young Hyuga opened her lilac tinted eyes to be face with a sight she was shocked to see.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata cried out, running over to her cousin on the floor. Her worried eyes looked over him as she tried to wake him up. Neji seemed to be dressed in nothing more but a Nara kimono as made evident by the clan symbol on the back. His hair was tied loosely at the back with a red elastic. A red collar was also wrapped around his neck. The branch symbol was covered with bandage going around his forehead. Hinata noted that he wasn't hurt and continued to shake him awake.

"Neji-niisan! Please wake up! Neji-niisan!" Hinata's eyes watering at the thought of him dead. Shikamaru approached the Hyugas, crouching down to their level. Hinata, still worried pulled Neji closer to her.

"Don't worry, he's not dead Hinata."

"Then why isn't he waking up!" Hinata shouted, taking the Nara by surprise. In all his time hanging around Hinata, he never once heard her yell.

She wasn't happy with this surprise. Hinata thought Shikamaru wanted to show her something special not her cousin lying unconscious on the floor!

"Hey, it's just the sedatives I injected. He should be okay." Shikamaru consoled her. Still looking at the teen that brought her here, Hinata opened her mouth to question his motives but was interrupted by Neji.

"Hi…Hinata?" The deep voice of the 16 year old came. Sighing with relief, Hinata let him go and watched as he yawned and stretched. It was an action she rarely saw around the compound, but it just pulled at her heart. Seeing her older cousin do something so cute made her want to pull him into a hug. Bringing her hand to chest as she tried her best to stifle an " _Aww"_ , she didn't notice when Shikamaru moved closer to her.

"He's pretty heavy on the sedatives…he won't remember what I…or you do." He whispered into her ear as his eyes stared straight at Neji.

"W-wh-what?" Hinata stammered out, eyes widening at that comment.

"Is th-this what y-you brought me here for?" Shikamaru let out a yawn, stretching his arms in the process. A small comment of _how troublesome_ was made before replying.

"Why else would I bring the two of you here?" The Chunin teen like it was nothing, but his face seemed differently.

Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard. Shikamaru drugged Neji just so the two of them could have their way with him?! Frowning in disapproval, Hinata stood up. Curious as to what the small Hyuga would do, Shikamaru stayed seated on the floor as he watched her haul Neji up. The sleepy Hyuga smiled, resting his head a top of hers.

"I-We can't do this Shikamaru. This I-is wrong." Hinata said.

"And what are you going to do? Walk out of here, into the _Nara_ forest?" Shikamaru leaned his head on his hand, lazily meeting her eyes. Hinata bit the bottom of her lip as she realized what he said. They were in the Nara forest, this wasn't where they belonged. This entire place belonged in the Naras-to Shikamaru. She knew he was much stronger them her, and with Neji semi-conscious he could probably take them out. Hinata pouted at the current situation. This made Shikamaru chuckle, catching Hinata's wondering mind.

"Look Hinata." Shikamaru got up from the floor and dusted his pants.

"I'm not saying we do _those_ types of things." Hinata raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"I just want you and me to…have a little _fun_." Shikamaru made air quotes with his fingers.

"What…are y-you getting at?" The dark haired teen asked. Neji began to mumble about thirst, catching Shikamaru's attention. Before either of them could reply, the lazy Nara raised his fingers to Neji's mouth and pushed two fingers inside.

Hinata let out a gasp, dropping her hold on him and instead brought her hands to eyes.

Peeking through her fingers she watched as a heavily drugged Neji sucked and licked Shikamaru's finger, even going as far to use both of his hands to steady the younger teen's hand. All the while Shikamaru stared straight at her, although he too was seemingly embarrassed at what he just did.

"To be honest Hinata, I really wanted to keep this from you." Shikamaru said, trying his best to ignore the wet sounds coming from older teen. Hinata watched curiously as she lowered her hands.

"I wanted to…indulge in Neji myself." The Nara heir pulled his fingers away, earning a low sigh from Neji. The branch member fell forward, reaching with his hands to capture the receding hand.

"S-so why bring m-me here?" Hinata questioned as Shikamaru lead Neji on his knees. Her lilac eyes observing as Shikamaru released Neji's hair from the red elastic, placing it around his wrist. He ran the hand he previously put into the other's mouth through the loose dark locks. It felt like such an intimate moment, with the rain pouring down in the background. Hinata felt like she was watching two lovers confess their love, but that wasn't the case. Shikamaru turned his head to face her, giving a small smile as his hand continued to stroke Neji's hair.

"Don't play dumb with me Hinata, you know why." His loving hand pulling Neji's head back by the hair, earning him a soft grunt.

"Wh-what a-are you t-talking ab-about?" Hinata stuttered out.

"Don't tell me you don't remember…the first day I saw you" Shikamaru sighed, toying with Neji's hair. The soft-spoken girl thought back to it. Searching through her mind of the day he mentioned.

 **-!**

The day was bright, hot, and loud. It was like every other spring day in Konoha. Residents of Konoha running errands of all sorts. Many happily walking around, meeting with friends and family of all kinds. For the youth of Konoha today would be a great day to train. Just as two Hyugas decided to do. The daily routine of waking up, getting ready, and heading to the training grounds was something Hinata looked forward to. She loved being with her dear cousin. Talking to Neji about the simplest things made her forget all about her problems. Even if he zoned out from such boring conversations.

Entering the training grounds, the two began to walk towards the part of the field they so regularly use.

"Huh? Sh-Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata caught sight of the lazy teen, sleeping beneath a tree. Neji rolled his eyes at the chunin's actions.

"Sh-should we wake him?"

"What's the point? He'll stay there anyways." Neji replied, gesturing for the two to continue on their way. With one last curious look, Hinata followed the taller Hyuga. Setting her small pack on the sidelines Hinata pulled her growing hair into a ponytail. Neji watching as she did so.

"You wont be cutting your hair?" He asked so suddenly that it made Hinata jump.

"O-oh um no. I want t-to grow it out." She replied with a small smile.

"Just like every other Hyuga member? Or maybe for someone special…" Neji commented as he rolled his sleeves up. Hinata made a noise, cheeks turning red. Neji chuckled, disregarding her quiet excuses. To some the teasing was abnormal as it came from Neji, but to Hinata it just meant their relationship had healed and continued to get stronger everyday.

Three hours went by and the hard working duo took a break. Hinata went to grab her pack and sat down across from her _mentor_.

"Um Neji-niisan? D-do you want one?" Hinata held out a small wrapped bun.

"Did you make this?" He cautiously held his hand out, letting her place the small snack in his palm.

"Yeah! I-I stayed up yesterday making them, they're filled with red bean paste." Hinata beamed with pride as she unwrapped hers. Neji unwrapped his and took a bite.

"Oh and um I m-mixed in some n-new herb I bought. It's k-kind of spicy-" Hinata added.

"D-did you say spicy-" Neji choked, setting his food down. His throat suddenly feeling the spicy itch he disliked so much. Looking around with teary eyes, the promoted Jonin searched for his water bottle only to find Hinata holding it. Neji reached for it but Hinata stood up, innocent confusion making its way on her face.

"Hinata give me my-uh my water bottle." Neji demanded. Now usually when Neji demanded things he got his way. The only times he ever demanded things from Hinata was for her to stop braiding his hair when he fell asleep in the gardens (to which she would continue to do so). However at the very moment Hinata felt the need to not do what she was asked. Narrowing his white eyes he watched as the faintest smile appear on her mouth.

"Hinata-"

"I-I don't know Neji-niisan…you've been teasing me lately…" Hinata sighed as she brought the water bottle closer to her chest. He wasn't sure if he was hearing things right but that last part sounded rather…sadistic? Was Hinata even capable of being sadistic?

"Hina-" The 16 year old suddenly coughing, trying to get rid of the burning feeling in his throat. Hinata stood there, leaning forward but keeping the bottle close. He couldn't help but wonder what his younger cousin was thinking. What was she trying to do? Did she plan this? He did mention his dislike of spicy foods, but it was a small comment that he didn't think she'd remember.

Hinata's face showed worried but staring deeper into her eyes it was like she was enjoying his _pain_. Neji, so lost in thinking about why Hinata would do such a thing didn't react fast enough to avoid her small hand grabbing him by the chin.

"What are you-" Neji's pale face rising in colour.

"Neji-niisan aren't y-you thirsty?" The soft voice of Hinata asked laced with concern, but one look at her face showed amusement. She lifted his face up, a smile greeting him. Irritation came over Neji, as soon as he lifted his arm to brush her off Hinata placed the bottle to his lips. She giggled as Neji opened his mouth. Tilting the bottle ever so slightly, a small stream of water made it's way into Neji's mouth. He was thankful in a lot of ways. For the water that cooled his burning mouth and the fact that no one else was around to see him in such an embarrassing position. He would be sure to question her reasons for putting him in such a position.

"Ah you know…e-even if you're older than me Neji-niisan I feel l-like an older si-sister." Hinata commented, tipping the bottle further. The sudden change in the amount of water caused Neji to choke, but that didn't stop Hinata. She watched with her gleeful lilac eyes as Neji drank from her hands. The Hyuga princess glanced up and was surprised to see Shikamaru staring right at her. Leaning against a training post with an all-knowing look. Hinata figured he knew what she was doing and just returned a smile.

 **-!**

"Ah…th-that-" Hinata tried to explain but Shikamaru cut her off.

"Come on Hinata, don't make me regret bringing you…it'll be a pain to lead you out of the forest." The Nara teen smirked, turning Neji's head to face hers. Hinata felt her face heat up as she saw Neji's face, saliva running down his mouth. Shikamaru let go of Neji, letting the Jounin fall to the floor.

"Go on, I'm gonna grab some stuff." He said, getting up from the floor. Hinata, still hesitant crouched down to her cousin's level. She heard Shikamaru walk out and rummage through boxes. Looking down at Neji, he looked so peaceful. Lying there without a care in the world, of course it was because of the drugs in him. She ran her hand through his long hair, soft and smooth. Hinata remembered the only times she ever touched Neji's hair. When the solemn teen would be sleeping in the gardens, Hinata would sneak up on him and put tiny braids into his hair. Of course before she put too much, Neji would wake up and scold her on it.

But it wasn't like Neji would tell her off now. He'd probably welcome the action! Looking up at the sound of Shikamaru walking back, he held various snacks and drinks.

"Who I-is all that f-food for?" Hinata pointed towards the food that Shikamaru set beside her.

"Neji." He replied as if it was the most obvious answer. Hinata's confusion made the lazy teen laugh.

"We don't have all day Hinata." Shikamaru said, handing the small teen a water bottle.

 **-!**

Neji woke up with a throbbing headache and cracking joints. Rubbing his white eyes from the tiredness, he looked around and noticed he wasn't in his room. Neji looked down at himself and saw he wasn't even dressed in his own clothes, rather a dark kimono.

'What is going on…' Neji got up and out of the bed he was in but instantly fell over. His entire body ached so much more now that he fell. Looking around the floor he noticed a few pictures scattered around with a face he knew.

"Shikamaru…?" Neji questioned as he pushed himself up. He wondered why he was at the Nara's residence, Shikamaru's room no less. Was he heading here for a reason? He couldn't remember anything of his day. Running a hand through his hair he stopped and felt the familiar braids he disliked. As he inspected the braids closer the door opened, revealing Hinata and Shikamaru.

"N-Neji-niisan you're up!" Hinata said as she quickly made her way to his side. Shikamaru walked much slower, a plate held in his hand that he blew on every so often.

"Hinata… what am I doing here?" Neji looked at her, his eyes narrowing.

"Y-you don't r-remember?" Her soft voice a tad bit higher than usual.

"No."

Hinata looked to Shikamaru who was busy eating. Neji watched as the Chunin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before explaining.

"You came over to pick up Hinata but somehow hit your head and passed out. It was a drag to move you from the front yard all the way to my room." Shikamaru sighed. Neji, not really believing that he passed out from a simple hit questioned where he hit his head. Hinata pointed to her own forehead to demonstrate. Neji reached up and felt a rather big bump.

"Wait, that doesn't explain why I'm not in my clothes."

"O-oh um…while we were moving y-you I-I accidently let go and you fell I-into the m-mud." Hinata replied as quiet as possible. Neji looked to Shikamaru who resumed eating.

"You couldn't prevent me from falling?"

"I guess I could have." His reply irritating Neji.

Shikamaru gestured to the plate of food he held. Neji saw it was steamed dumplings, they looked really good too, but he felt oddly full so he declined. The trio talked for a while before Neji felt well enough to leave.

The Hyugas thanked Shikamaru for letting them stay and made their way back to the compound. Before the two could make it any further Shikamaru called out.

"Hinata! Lets meet up again next week!" He smiled. Hinata turned red but nodded in agreement. Neji watched looked between wondering if the rumours he heard were true…

 **-!**

 _END NOTES:_

 _Was it confusing? For me personally it felt rather confusing lmao_

 _I wanted to try and establish everything early on but it just turned into something like…well like this! I'll definitely try to make another story that expands of this one more in the future! Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
